Befriending my enemy
by Littleangel76
Summary: Not good at summary s, but this contains time travel Fem harry it will also be quite OOC in some of the characters but i will try and make them sort of similar to cannon, some slight swearwords and violence later on. If you had a chance to save all the people you loved who's died lives would you?
1. Chapter 1

She had done it. She had finally defeated Lord Voldemort after the 17 years of him terrorising her family and her. Bella Lilly Potter had finally done it. Even after this incredible feat the price was too much. She had lost her 'Uncle' Sirius her 'Uncle' Remus, her Mother her Father. Most people she loved of cared about were gone. It was enough to drive someone insane in fact with all she had seen she might as well be.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Bella asked softly glancing around the office looking for the portrait running a hand through her ebony untameable hair.

"Over here Isabella"

. Said girl flinched at her full name. She turned around to see where the voice came from and eventually found the light blue clear eyes of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sparkling just like they did when he was living.

"Professor!" Bella exclaimed tucking some of her hair behind her left ear.

"Hello Isabella what brings you here?"

Bella sighed unhappily now thinking her idea was stupid "Well… I was wondering if you could help me, you see the thing is I don't think I can handle all the memories of people who have died in this war just for me so I was wondering if you could do anything to help" Bella asked now feeling more stupid than ever.

To her surprise Dumbledore smiled widely. "I have just the thing to help you with that" Dumbledore said warmly

"Really!?" Bella said eagerly her emerald eyes glowing with happiness

"Yes my dear girl, if you go into the top draw in my desk there is a time turner-"

"A time turner?! Bu… Wha... Why do I need a time turner?!" Bella exclaimed worriedly

"Ahhh but this time turner, de-ages, and goes back in time in minutes, hours, 1 year and 10 years, and if you accept this offer you can change everything what has happened in this time era if you have enough will power which I'm positive you do"

"Change what has happened? How could I do that? Presides Hermione told me once bad things happen to wizards or witches that meddle with time" Bella stated firmly How could she leave Hermione? Or Ron in fact how could she leave anyone in this time of loss.

Somehow Dumbledore knew what she was thinking. Must still be a legilimens even in a portrait Bella thought to herself. "But the time era you will be going to you will be able to stop Lord Voldemort from ever rising to power, and you will just create a parallel universe and think of all the people you will save by doing this" as Dumbledore said his eyes were sparkling like mad.

Bella sighed when he put it like that how could she resist? She blamed the saving people thing Ron said to her in 4th year "All right I'll do it what do I have to do?"

Dumbledore Beamed at her and replied " put the time turner round your neck" Bella did as she was told and looked expectantly at Dumbledore " Good, Good now turn the 1st ring 14 times" Bella di so and began to feel changes in her body, 1st she noticed her waist length hair shrunk to collar bone length, her arms shrunk immensely and so did her legs and torso, her breasts also became flat when the feeling stopped she looked in a mirror on the wall, she was now the age of 3 again! "Wha did wou do to meh?" The now 3 year old Bella demanded

"You have been de aged 14 years so now the time you will go to you will be the same age as Tom Riddle therefore you can grow up with him and stop him from becoming Voldemort you will also have most 3 year old impulses and will have all your memories"

Bella thought for a moment, it couldn't be that bad being 3 years old again could it? At least this childhood won't be ruined by the Dursleys. "Kay no prowbwem" well my speaking is going to be a problem Bella thought to herself. "Well on with the last instructions then turn the 4th ring on the time turner 3 times and the 5th ring 7 times, Good luck Isabella"

Bella did as told, as she did this Dumbledores' office began spinning making her feel ill, the scene around her changed she found that instead of inside Dumbledores' office she was on a doorstep it must have been late as the sky was dark and the street lights were on she looked up and made out a sign reading Wools Orphanage she had arrived at the place where Tom Riddle was raised from a new-born to 17-18 years old!

The door of the orphanage opened and a woman in her mid-20s' stood there she blinked in shock she had shoulder length strait brown hair witch was brown, blue-grey eyes and was quite small finally she picked Bella up and asked the child "What's your name then young missy?" "Bewwa!" 3 year old Bella replied grinning at the older woman the woman smiled at Bella and called out "MRS. COLE!" a woman in her 40s' came running towards them from inside the building " What is it Ivy?" Mrs. Cole asked impatiently, she then looked and noticed Bella in Ivys' arms "Oh" she grunted "go put her in a cot with Tom, there's no more room anywhere else"

WHAT?! Bella thought, did Mrs. Cole mean Tom Riddle? Bella couldn't believe how unlucky she was at this point in time

"But I thought we weren't allowed to mix girls and boys?" Ivy asked seeing the look of horror on the 3 year old girls face. Bella liked Ivy," And?" Barked Mrs. Cole "If there's no space then I don't give a danm where she goes as long as she's somewhere!" Bella sighed so much for Ivys' attempt to rescue her. Ivy walked with Bella in her arms to a room; she stopped outside and opened the door Bella peeked over her shoulder to see a sleeping 3 year old Tom Riddle, "Tom" Ivy said shaking the infant slightly the boy opened his eyes, they were a charcoal green something Bella never noticed in 2nd year in the chamber of secrets when he came out of the diary. "What!" the boy demanded angrily. Ivy chuckled softly "there's a new girl here Tom she is going to have to share the bed with you but hopefully not for long" Tom blinked at this knowing what Ivy was saying then he said "No!" Ivy sighed at this; Bella giggled attracting the boys' attention, he blinked again sighed and finally moved aside. "Now Bella here is a little-", "No!" Bella said sounding angry, "Me not wittle, me bwiig giwl".

Ivy laughed at the girls antics, "of course Bella, you are a big girl" Bella beamed at the reassurance of Ivys' words.

"As I was saying Bella is going to be here until someone either adopts her but that might not even happen".

Finally Ivy said good night and left; Bella turned around and emerald green eyes connected with charcoal green eyes Tom blinked then said "Bewwa Mine" and then without thinking of what she was saying Bella replied " Bewwa yours" soon after both toddlers fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Bella awoke to sunlight shining brightly, she turned over to get back to sleep and someone was there her eyes snapped open and she saw the 3 year old Tom Riddle fast asleep. All at once what happened last night crashed down on her. Oh crap she thought what was she supposed to do? So she settled on waiting for Tom to awake.

About half an hour later Tom awoke blinking. He looked at Bella who was sat up on the bed "who awre yowu" he demanded Bella giggled he obviously doesn't remember that I just got her last night dose he she thought to herself, she then replied back with "Bewwa, yowu" "Tom" he said shortly making her giggle he scowled in return. Tom sat up and looked at Bella and stated "Bewwa prwety" Bella smiled and said "Thank you" he saw the lightning scar on her head and traced it with his index finger.

5 minutes later Ivy came back upstairs and smiled at the scene before her. Tom was in the process of giving Bella a hug, but what she found the most funny was the expression on Bellas' face. It was just pure shock, yet she thought she saw disgust mixed in the expression to but pushed that aside. "Tom, Bella" Ivy spoke with warmness in her voice "It's time for breakfast" Bella drew away from Tom and said "Kay" as she tried to climb out of the cot but ended up falling back on her bottom, making Tom burst into uncontrollable laughter Ivy just chuckled.

Meanwhile Tom had no idea what made him hug Bella. He thought it was most likely because she was the only child in the orphanage that has paid him attention apart from bullying him. That and he felt a strange connection to her that he couldn't explain. Even though he was three years old he understood a lot of things easily and was very smart for a three year old yet he had no idea what the connection was.

When Tom and Bella were dressed Ivy took them both down stairs and into another room which had a bookshelf in the corner, children's toys there were already some children in the room. Bella automatically went over to the bookshelf to select a book Tom followed after. The moment Tom was over by Bella he asked in an incredulous voice "You can rwead?" Bella just looked at him and said "Duh!" in an obvious voice Tom just glared at her making her giggle "you laugh a lot don't ywou?" Tom stated factually "Not norwmally". Actually Bella had no idea what she was laughing so much at, and then she remembered she would have 3 year old instincts!

Meanwhile Bella and Tom were reading Mrs. Cole and Ivy were trying to figure out a way to find out Bella's surname because they couldn't ask the girl she was only 3 years old well that's what Mrs. Cole thought. To hell with what that old bat thinks I'm asking Bella what her surname is even if she is a three year old thought Ivy. Ivy walked over to Bella who was engrossed in a book no three year old (Except Tom of course) would have been able to read "Bella" she spoke softly "I need you for a second" Bella blinked and then scowled a little at being interrupted whilst reading ( making Tom having to stifle his laughter if that was even possible for a three year old to do) before she sighed unhappily and placed the book down looking remarkably like an adult. "Kay" said Bella and let herself be picked up by Ivy.

With Bella in her arms Ivy walked over to Mrs. Cole. "Mrs. Cole" ivy said in a clear voice "I have Bella here so we can ask her some questions". Mrs. Cole sighed irritably " I told you we couldn't ask the girl ivy, but fine go ahead make a fool of yourself asking a three year old what their surname is" Mrs. Cole said sharply. Ivy glared at Mrs Cole and then turned to Bella with a bright smile "so Bella what's your full first name as it can't just be Bella can it now?" Bella blinked and said ( well tried to) " Iwsa… iwwaa.. iswwaaa" Bella blinked and scowled since when had pronouncing words been this hard even with the Dursleys she was an excellent speaker! Mrs. Cole however was in silent fits of laughter at the girl's failure. Because of Mrs. Coles laughter (Which Bella did notice thank you very much!) she scrunched up her nose a little and then said suddenly " Isabella!" Ivys smile widened and she hugged Bella.

"Now Bella I want you to concentrate" Ivy started getting Bella's immediate attention. "What is your surname" Oh crap Bella thought I can't tell her my real surname just in case hmmm Evans? No too cliché maybe something else that starts with E? At bellas silence Mrs. Cole snorted and said "I told you so" in a too smug voice " No she will be able to do it just give her a chance to get her head around her pronunciation" Retorted Ivy. Bella however was ignoring there convocation hmmm… Ever? Maybe but id need to add something else to go on the end to not make it sound stupid she looked around and noticed the book she was reading it had a green cover the exact colour of her eyes and then it came to her Evergreen! It wasn't to stupid so she tried it "Evergreen, Isabella Evergreen" she stated wow my pronunciations getting better then she thought to herself. Mrs. Cole was staring at Bella gobsmacked before realising what she was doing and slammed her mouth shut before walking out the room muttering about three year olds being too smart for their own good and how Bella and Tom were perfect for each other.

_**Omg I'm so sorry this was so late! I didn't mean it to be D: please forgive me all powerful fanfiction readers! I had my problem was I had only planned the 1**__**st**__** chapter rather than all the rest**_.

_**Virtual cookies given to everyone who has favorited reviewed and are following my story!**_

_**Oh and seeing as I forgot last chapter Double disclaimer! I mean come on do I look like J.K Rowling? Urrm NO! I wish I was her height though as im only about 5.4… I think**_

_**Till next time my lovliess! **_

_**Sarah xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

( Warning time skip )

4 years later

It was 4 years ago that Bella Potter got turned into a 3 year old. It was also that night that she got placed in the same orphanage as tom riddle and got proclaimed as his.

Right now the two children were sat in a corner together reading. Bella looked at the clock on the wall her eyes widened she didn't know she had been reading that long! "Tom its dinner soon in about 10 minutes to be exact" Bella stated worriedly. Tom sighed irritated "So? We can read until then" he replied with slight annoyance. "I know it's just that Mrs. Cole said if we are late again we won't be allowed to eat again" Bella replied bighting her lip. Mrs Cole reminded Bella of the Dursleys too much.

POV Switch!

Tom sighed Bella worried about Mrs Cole too much what could the woman do? If she even tried to hurt him or Bella his eyes narrowed slightly just the thought of Bella being hurt or threatened was enough to make him moderately angry so if it actually happened… his knuckles clenched the book turning white. If she was actually hurt he would personally kill and torturer who ever would dare hurt her she was his! ... Moving on he tried to calm Bella down a bit "That's an empty threat if she does that then she would be chucked out of the orphanage" and good riddance Tom thought.

And POV back to Bella's' again

Bella almost sighed she liked Tom she really did but he didn't know how sick of food threats from the Dursleys. They actually followed through with their threats and seeing as Mrs Cole was so much like them she wouldn't put it past her to make it a reality… "But Mrs. Cole said—"Tom let out an agitated breath. Bella eyes widened she and tom hadn't had a fall out yet and for that he would have to be angry at her and she had dealed with angry Voldemort too much in her past life thank you very much! "Mrs. Cole said this Mrs. Cole said that that's all it is with you when she makes an empty threat isn't it?!"

At this point in time Bella had had enough of Tom because she didn't want to starve and be extremely underweight until they got to the wizarding world and had to take 3 or 4 months' worth of nutrition potions ( which usually get people healthy again in about a week) like she did at the Dursleys. She got up making Tom blink and look at her causing her to glare at him so forcefully he actually flinched good job she inherited that from her mother! "Fine she if I care if this turns out to be real… see if I care if you starve and die unlike you I actually WANT to live without being malnourished and Bella turned around on her heel and stalked out the room.

When Bella arrived in the kitchen Ivy was in there setting out the table and looked up "you've arrived early" ivy said with a fond smile at Bella it was a well-known fact at the orphanage that ivy favoured Bella. The 7 year old girl sighed unhappily sending alarm bells ringing in Ivys mind "I've just had a sort of fall out with Tom I'm not sure we yelled at each other a little and we've never done that before…" Ivy's eyes widened when Tom was annoyed there was no telling what he would do! Especially if it involved Bella, the two were inseparable for goodness sake! "You can sit away from Tom today if you like; you know best of all how he is when aggravated. Bella smiled "Thank you Ivy"

Meanwhile Tom was still sat in the 'Play Room' as the adults liked to call it still reading the book, he of course didn't care if he was starved it was only an empty threat why did Bella react so badly? Was it something about her past life did she have a bad one as every time he asked she said she couldn't remember now Bella was a very skilful liar, but only Tom could tell if she was lying. Now Tom thought about it he wanted Mrs. Coles threat to not be empty as then she would be kicked out and that would be one less mindless idiot.

Despite his thoughts Tom couldn't help but notice a new uncomfortable feeling eating away in his stomach since he snapped at Bella. It couldn't be guilt I NEVER feel guilt he thought to himself not even when he had beaten one of the older boys up until he was bleeding so badly he had to go to hospital of course he deserved it he had punched Bella for no reason… but still the feeling in his stomach was very close to the books he read described as guilt.

When dinner time came Tom was surprised to see Bella sitting and eating with Ivy rather than in her usual place next to him he didn't fail to notice Mrs. Cole glaring at him. He took his seat un fortunately Billy Stubbs was sitting at his side said boy smirked at Tom and said "So Riddle… where's your girlfriend isn't she always with you?" Tom glared at Billy before replying " She isn't my girlfriend just because we are good friends dos not make her my girlfriend and she is sitting next to Ivy if you used your eyes you would know". Due to the reply Billy was fuming but he couldn't do anything because the adults were at the table his eyes narrowed at Tom "I'll get you later" Tom just rolled his eyes.

About half an hour later Tom was sat outside the orphanage reading happily he didn't need Bella to read with him he could read on his own happily but something in him didn't agree with that statement. It was 5 minutes later that Billy and his gang of cronies came out side, without warning Billy grabbed the collar of Tom's shirt and punched him in the lower stomach; during the beating Tom refused to cry out he wouldn't show weakness.

When tom went to bed nobody noticed his black eye cut lip or any other big injuries on his body. When he lay down in his bed he couldn't stop the pain he felt all over his body. Tom felt the only thing that could possibly make him feel better was Bella and because of that he did something he hadn't done since before he met Bella… he cried.

At about half eleven at night Bella was still awake with a feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach for some unknown reason she had a feeling it was something to do with tom. About 10 minutes later Bella had had enough of the feeling and got out of bed and crept into the hallway. From the hallway she sneaked over to Tom's room and knocked on the door. Inside the room tom was still awake and snapped his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep thinking it was Mrs. Cole the door opened Tom kept his breathing steady and then came the soft voice of Bella "Tom are you awake" she asked curiously.

Tom's eyes opened and he looked at Bella before saying "Yes I am awake" he said quietly while sitting up in his bed. Bella smiled and carefully climbed into Tom's bed. When she got into the bed she gasped when she noticed his injuries "Oh Tom I'm so sorry" she cried out while she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder. Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist "it's okay, I didn't mean to snap at you Bells I know you were only looking out for me if anything I got like this myself".

Bella shook her head, a strange action when someone's head is buried into your shoulder. "No I yelled at you first I didn't mean to its just, just" she sighed "I can't say…it brings back bad memories". Tom smiled "is it something to do with before you were at the orphanage" Tom asked with slight hope in his voice this could be one step closer to discovering Bella's past. "yes it is" Bella said so quietly Tom almost didn't hear her. "Okay next time you say something like that I'll listen to you okay?" Bella smiled "thank you Tom".

Tom smiled even more and pulled Bella closer to him if that was possible. And that is how the two 7 year olds fell asleep with Bellas' head buried in toms shoulder and her arms around him and Toms arms wrapped around Bella's waist and his head on top of hers.

_**Whoo Chapter updated within a reasonable amount of time! One of my longest chapters too!**_

_**Thank you again to everyone who has favourite subscribed and commented on my story!**_

_**I do not own harry potter if I did harry would be a girl and paired with Voldemort/ Tom **___

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**Sarah xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Key-Underlined means Emphasis on a word being said or thought.

They were starving, they were freezing and the most striking feeling they felt was the rage coursing through their veins. Why the rage? Well who locks two 7 year olds in a cellar because they were the opposite gender and slept in the same bed to seek comfort from each other? Well if Bella and Tom didn't know before they knew now. Mrs. Cole would.

While locked in the cellar Bella and Tom were in a similar position to the one they were in when they fell asleep except they were sitting; Bella was sitting on Toms' lap while his arms were wrapped around her waist and his head was on top of hers. Bella sighed for what seemed like the 100th time "Tom" she asked, "When will we get out of here?" Tom sighed himself and replied with "I don't know Bells, you never know with Mrs. Cole" his eyes flashed in anger when he said her name. Bella smiled at the use of the nickname she never lets anyone but Tom shorten her name, she never knew why but when he said it felt different compared to everyone else.

7 hours later Bella knew if she already didn't hate Mrs. Cole she did now, she was way too much like the Dursleys! But she knew she could still survive her without going dark she did it once she could do it again! Presides, she needed to stay light for the sake of the wizarding world…Danm her Heroine Complex!

Another 3 hours passed Bella and Tom were getting weaker and weaker each passing second…

Another Half an hour where they ever going to get out?

5 minutes Tom had almost passed out but Bella used to this was still awake just very weak

And then 2 minutes later Bella had snapped; she shot up alerting Tom who was seconds away from passing out. As she stalked across the cellar Toms eyes followed her. Her own eyes were the sickly colour of Advada Kedavra green, her magic thrumming through her veins making her skin covering her vein areas vibrate. She got to the door of which was lock with 5 locks on the outside including the rusty bolt grabbed the handle ignore Toms protests that the door won't open and wrenched the door open the door was ripped of it hinges at the sheer force of her magic.

Throughout the whole thing Toms' mouth was gaping he knew he and Bella were different hell they got reminded of it almost 24/7 but he didn't know they were that different…what Bella just did proved that they were different. No normal 7 year old could do that to a door especially one as thoroughly locked as the cellar.

Bella was halfway down the hall when Tom had caught up with her he grabbed her hand making her jerk backwards; she looked at him her eyes were still the same colour of the unforgiveable. He smiled at her and said "Thanks" before giving her a hug. Bella smiled and returned the hug saying "no problem". Bella and Tom continued walking to the dining room their hands still entwined what most boys and girls would consider 'Yucky' at that age about having girl/boy cooties they found it perfectly comfortable. The stalked into the dining room gasps followed all around the room followed by murmurs of the children. Mrs. Coles eyes were burning with anger but not as much as Bella and Tom felt.

Ivy however, of whom was usually calm and collected was shaking in anger glaring at Mrs. Cole she walked stiffly over to her. "How Dare you!" she snarled at her. "How could you do this too some innocent children do you have a heart!?" Mrs. Cole and the other children were staring gobsmacked at Ivy; she usually let these things pass and only got a little annoyed with Mrs. Cole when she did things like this to Bella and Tom (Bella in particular) but then again it was no secret that ivy favoured Bella.

It was about 20 minutes later that Ivy had stopped ranting at Mrs. Cole and she concluded with "I Don't care what you say, I'm giving those two a room together yes I know their the opposite gender but Bella and Tom haven't been separated since Bella first came here, the only time there not together is when they sleep, but not anymore!" Panting after her humongous rant Ivy turned to Bella and Tom and said softly "Come on dears; let's get your room sorted out yes?" Tom just nodded mutely Bella smiled brightly; she was used to Mrs. Weasley changing her moods like that a lot. Bella and Tom followed Ivy up to Toms room where she stopped outside before saying "You two can sleep in Toms' room from now on is that okay" Bella smiled and looked at Tom who's eyes seemed to say of course! Bella turned back to Ivy and said "Okay". Ivy walked back to Bella's' room while Tom and Bella waited outside his room.

When Ivy came back she was carrying Bella's pillows and blanket somehow. She smiled again and said "here are Bella's things if you need them then use them but I doubt that go climb into bed and I'll bring you some food up okay?" Bella nodded as she and Tom walked into his no there room With Ivy following with Bella's things. Bella and Tom climbed into the bed Tom wrapped his right arm around Bella's waist pulling her into a close hug. Ivy walked over to the bed placing Bella's pillows on top of toms and wrapping the quilt around both of them. "Hang on a min while I get your dinner okay" ivy said softly as she walked out the room. Bella and Tom looked at each other and both at the same time said "Well that was Eventful" before they grinned at each over.

_**Haha 1000 words exactly!**_

_***Screams and hides under her bed chanting the word sorry over and over* **_

_**I'm so sorry for the late update the thing is I actually started this chapter a week after my last and I thought I auto saved I went on word but the next day it was gone so I sort of went**_

_**on a strike for righting this chapter :/**_

_**Virtual hugs and cookies for everyone!**_

_**Oh and I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately **_


	5. Chapter 5

Key:

Underline means emphasis on a word of some sort

_Italics_ Means Parceltounge (Spelling?)

*Another Time skip!*

2 years had now passed since Ivy had let Bella and Tom stay in the same room. During those two years Tom had found something out about Bella… She was a klutz! She would trip over almost anything Tom how ever found this just hilarious much to Bella's' dismay. He would also have the tendency to make her trip over even more than she would normally.

At this point in time Bella was lying on the grass outside; once aging having fallen over. Tom being Tom was laughing like a mad man while Bella got up. "It's Not funny Tom!" she exclaimed wiping mud of her dress. "You try having to be a klutz then sees how you like it" she huffed out with a grimace. They both then heard a strange sort of hissing laugh and a voice with underlying hissing to accompany it saying "_Sssilly human hatchlingsss alwaysss falling over, the ssshe- hatchling __had better not fall in my nessst or I ssshall bite her…"_

Toms' eyes widened and he whirled around. His eyes then narrowed looking for the voice that had threatened to bite Bella. Bella however just stiffened she automatically knew what language and what animal the voice had spoken in. "_Who isss there?"_ Tom demanded speaking in Paceltounge.

The realization then dawned on Bella. She shouldn't be able to understand parceltounge especially if she didn't have the Horcrux anymore; She now had to options to why she could understand it. Option one was that she could understand it still because it was a language she had grown up with knowing, she would often converse with snakes at the Dursleys when doing work in the garden. Option two was that it was just and after effect of having the Horcrux in her for 16 years. Personally Bella thought it was the first option.

Back to Tom and the snake the snake had replied with "_I'm down here young male hatchling"_. Tom looked down and his eyes widened as he saw a grass snake. "_i-i-t Can't be you! You a snake, snakesss don't talk do they…?" _If snakes could smile then this one would be smiling at Tom "_Not usssually but you know the most honourable language of paceltounge"_ The snake then looked at Bella "_The Ssshe hatchling won't __be able to understand us though"_

Bella whirled around snapping out of her thoughts her eyes narrowed slightly at the snake before replying "_Yesss I do understand you two don't jussst assssume thessse thingsss"_ The snakes' eyes widened and they bowed there head "_Sssorry Ssshe hatchling pleassse forgive me I did not mean to offend you it isss jussst extremely rare to meet one ssspeaker but two!That has never been heard of…I alssso apologize for sssaying that I wasss going to bite you it wasss only an empty __threat"_ Tom smiled at least the snake wasn't going to bite Bella and there was another thing they had in common with each other but no one else had!

Bella and Tom talked to the snake or Asha as she told them was her name until it was time to go back inside. While walking to the building they both agreed to not mention to anyone that they could speak to snakes it would just open up more bullying. Bella blinked as she walked towards the steps and then exclaimed "You know what I haven't fallen since we walked across the grass it's a sign!" Seconds after saying this Bella tripped on the last step landing face first in the doorway and Tom being the loving friend he is just burst in to uncontrollable laughter having to hold the door frame to stop him from falling over.

When Tom's laughter was controlled the two of them walked inside Bella having the beginnings of a black eye and the right side of her face bright red. Tom was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. When seeing Bella Ivy sighed chuckled softly and asked "What have you done this time Bella?" Tom started to loose grip on his laughter. Bella looked at Tom and sighed and said "I kinda trippedonthelaststep…" "What was that?" Ivy asked in amusement. Bella let out a huff shooting a quick glare at Tom before saying "I tripped on the last step and landed face first into the building…" This was all it took for Tom to burst into uncontrollable laughter…again.

After dinner Bella's' black eye was completely visible seeing this Tom asked "Ivy can I get some ice for Bella's' eye?" Ivy smiled "That's perfectly fine Tom" Tom went into the kitchen and when he came back he was carrying an ice pack. "Bella" he said in a surprisingly soft voice "Stay still while I sort you face out" Bella scowled at the phrasing of the words Tom just gave her a look saying you know what I mean. Bella sighed softly then hissed slightly as the icepack was pressed to her face Tom just smiled and said "It'll be off as soon as I think you will be okay" Bella blinked "But I was okay anyway" she stated Tom just Shhhed at her.

Upon seeing the scene Ivy smiled she had never seen any children look after each other as much as Bella and Tom did; not even blood brothers and sisters. Yet the way Tom looked after her it was like a Possessive Husband would look after his wife just the fact they weren't dating…Well she hopped they weren't. She sighed softly wishing she could have had someone like that growing up.

It was about 20 minutes later that Tom took the ice pack off Bella's face he looked at the clock that read 8:30 and sighed. "We have to go to bed Bella" he said then added "don't trip again" with a smirk. Bella did what any mature person would and stuck her tongue out at him which he replied. They walked up the stairs without Bella falling over but it was too good to last because just as she got to the doorway she tripped and landed in the room with a cry of "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW MY FACE!" Tom just burst into laughter again in between his laughs he got out "Stop it I'm going to pee my pants!"

_**So they have discoverd that they are Parcelmouths what is next? Only I know :P**_

_**Whooooo even more reasonable amount of time update YEAH!**_

_**Virtual hugs and cookies to every one! **___

_**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter **___


End file.
